


My Lords And Ladies

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, F/F, Fake Knotting, Fingering, Lesbian, Mating, Oral, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, alpha!Charlie Bradbury, alpha/beta/omega, f/f - Freeform, fem slash, omega!reader, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is an emancipated Omega, who is fulfilling her desire to attend a LARP Event. She just wasn’t expecting to find her Alpha there. Square filled: slick.





	My Lords And Ladies

 

Nerves were making you shake as you parked your car in the allocated spaces, and grabbed your backpack from the trunk. Making sure everything was locked, you followed the small crowds of other people out of the parking lot, heading across the field to where dozens of tents were strung up, banners and stalls lining the rows, with the bright green portapottys in the distance almost distracting you from what was going on.

Your first LARP event.

You’d been looking forward to this for months, since you’d discovered the online forums, and signed up to a group. And this one, the Moondoor annual battle, was the biggest in the state. You were roleplaying a knight from the human faction, a knight of Moons, and you were ridiculously excited to join in.

“Sign ups! New guys, over here!” The voice caught your attention, and you headed over, quickly making sure they had all your contact details and emergency information. As an Omega, you usually had to provide a contact or permission for your Alpha, but you hadn’t had one since your father had died. 

The guy at the makeshift table looked a little concerned, nudging his companion with his elbow. “This Omega doesn’t have an Alpha to grant permission.”

“I’m emancipated,” you explained, giving them a nervous smile. “My mom was a Beta, and my dad died when I was little. And I haven’t… er, found the right one yet?”

Both men looked you up and down, and you tried not to look too uncomfortable. “Maybe you’ll get lucky here. We sometimes have some nice Alpha guys come along.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “That wouldn’t do me any good, boys. Not my type.”

“Alphas?” one of them asked, looking confused, and you cleared your throat.

“Boys.”

There were twin looks of understanding on their faces, before the first one you’d spoken to grinned and handed over the consent forms. “Here. You’re emancipated, so you’ll have to fend for yourself. If you need any help though, we do have security on site for the entire  event.”

“Thank you so much,” you replied, finishing the paperwork, and gratefully accepting directions to where you could pitch your tent.

The first day passed quickly, and you were glad to make so many like-minded friends. As the sun started to set, you made the final checks to your costume, before heading out of your modest little tent to join everyone at the opening event - the Feast Of Moons. A squire you’d met earlier, Jacob, waved you over, and you moved to join him and the others you’d met during the day.

Music started up, and the entire gathering stood for the entrance of the Queen Of Moons. You hadn’t met the woman yet, but you’d heard plenty - how she’d held onto the coveted position for so long, how she was a long time LARPer, and someone who everyone looked up to. Apparently her name was Charlie, but everyone called her Queen Of Moons or “My Lady” while at the events.

The curtain at the back of the marquee lifted, and the music stopped, allowing a tall brunette to walk in. She wasn’t much to look at, and you frowned, nudging Jacob with your elbow. “She wasn’t what I was expecting,” you hissed, and he sniggered.

“That’s her chosen Knight, Isabelle. Charlie is behind her.”

You leaned to the right, just as the towering brunette moved, and it was difficult not to gasp out loud. Charlie, a stunning, petite redhead, was walking with an air of grace, a restrained smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

Jacob looked smug as you stared. “Yeah, everyone has that reaction the first time.”

The gathered LARPers sat, and the meal commenced, accompanied by music once more, and you found yourself laughing and enjoying everything. Obviously the food was a little less realistic than it would have been back in the actual times of knights and dragons - they didn’t have health and safety, or require certificates for mobile catering units. But it was close enough to fully immerse you in the experience.

Time passed too quickly, and the large brunette, Isabelle, stood and called to the crowd. “My Queen has an announcement!” 

Everyone fell quiet, and Charlie stood, looking a little bashful. “Hi, everyone,” she started, giving a little wave, and in that second, you thought you might have fallen in love. “Er, Isabelle is retiring.” There was a murmur in the crowd. “I mean, she’s retiring from being my chosen Knight, because she’s moving to Illinois and joining the branch there.” Charlie smiled at the other woman. “I’m sure we’ll all wish her luck in her new kingdom of Moons.”

“Here, here!” everyone called, and Isabelle smiled, bowing slightly.

“Now, to the issue of her replacement,” Charlie continued, seeming to get a little bolder with every word. “I’m holding open auditions for knights tomorrow. The winner will be required to attend every event in the next twelve months… or for as long as I’m Queen,” she chuckled.

“Long live the Queen!” came the replying chant.

“Okay then. We’ll start at ten hundred hours, and bring the foam swords, guys. We don’t need the plastic ones for this. Minimal bruising.”

As the Queen finished and made her exit, you turned to Jacob, smiling widely. “I have to try out to be her knight.”

Jacob blinked. “Really? But you’re a… an Omega, right?”

You frowned. “What’s that got to do with anything? It doesn’t matter what I am here.”

“Well, yeah,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. “Except… there will be a lot of Alpha guys going for it, or Betas. I think you’re like, one of five Omegas that do this. And you don’t have a mate.”

“I still don’t see your point,” you ground out, suddenly realising that Jacob might not have been such a great choice for a friend, if he was bigoted against genetic typing. “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t make me any less a LARPer.”

Jacob shook his head, realising that he was close to greatly offending you. “No, no, I didn’t mean anything by it, I don’t think less of you, really, I don’t!” He gave you a nervous smile, placing his hand on your shoulder. “I’m just simply saying… some of the Alphas here are dicks. Charlie isn’t but -”

“Wait… the Queen is an Alpha?” you asked, and he nodded. “Oh…”

“I don’t know if she’d want an Omega as her knight.”

The look you gave him was a little scathing. “It’s role play, Jacob. I don’t think genetics play into make-believe.”

A shrug accompanied his smile, and you knew he wasn’t going to agree with you any time soon. “Okay, well, it’s your choice. Just don’t get into trouble. The stewards will kick anyone out who causes problems.” He stood up, stretching dramatically. “I’m turning in. Early start for us squires.”

You nodded, remaining in your spot long after everyone else had left. Jacob’s words had disturbed you, concerned you - you’d thought LARPing would be an escape from the everyday purgatory that was being an unmated older Omega. Okay, they’d wanted your emancipation confirmation, but that was a  _ legal _ requirement. The bigotry you faced elsewhere, while not as bad as it had been when your parents were younger, was still harsh, and you hated that people naturally assumed being an Omega made you less than human. Like all you were for was breeding and housekeeping. 

You were so much more.

And tomorrow morning, you were going to show them just how much.

*****

“My lords and ladies!” The squire called to the assembled challengers loudly, and everyone went silent. You stood in your carefully crafted knights outfit, shaking a little with nerves, your eyes alternating between staring at the Queen and the squire who was making the announcements. He was currently going through the running order of the day, but you found your attention drifting as Charlie fiddled with her tunic.

A nudge in your side made you snap your head around to the offender, and Jacob smiled meekly at you. “So you’re going for it?”

“Yeah,” you replied, your tone neutral.

“It looks like mostly Betas,” he offered, surveying the other men and women lining the field.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter.” The words were harshly spoken, and you didn’t miss his flinch. 

“Would the first contenders please step onto the field of battle!”

The announcement was accompanied by an overweight man and another with gangly legs stepping into the arena to fight. You stayed back, content to wait and see what the competition was like before throwing in your hat.

Each battle seemed to be over quickly, and by the sixth, you were ready to take your chance. There wasn’t much skill amongst the other competitors, and you’d been practicing your sword fighting with the help of YouTube videos. The squire called for the next challenger, and you held your foam stick aloft, stepping forward.

“Your name, challenger?”

“Lady Y/N,” you responded, confidently, not noticing Charlie sit up a little higher in her seat.

The squire nodded, gesturing to the rest of the crowd. “Last fight, and the Queen will decide. Who challenges Lady Y/N?”

“I will!” A male voice spoke up from the crowd, and a tall man stepped into sight, grinning. He was at least a foot taller than you, well built, and… an Alpha. You groaned internally, but kept a straight face, following the directions to the fighting circle. The Alpha looked you up and down, obviously knowing what you were. “You’ll be easy,” he muttered, keeping his voice low so only you could hear. “Little Omega playing in the big leagues, huh?”

You bit back a growl of anger, falling into a fighting stance, holding your sword ready. Your opponent didn’t seem impressed, smirking as the squire called out for the fight to begin.

Alphas were always overconfident.

He went down in less than three minutes, clutching his windpipe where you’d jabbed him with the tip of the sword. His sword never made contact with you.

Rapturous applause burst out from the crowd, and you bowed, offering your hand to the downed Alpha, who took it with a scowl. “Easy, huh?” you taunted, and he cleared his throat.

“You’re sneaky,” he replied, brushing himself down. “Good move though. Maybe you could show me it later?” Shock registered on your face as you realised he was hitting on you, and he quickly tried to back up his suggestion with bravado. “You don’t have a mate, do you? I mean, I don’t have one either, and you’re pretty hot -”

“I think, good sir, that the lady isn’t interested,” piped up a voice behind you, and you turned, blinking in surprise as you saw Charlie smiling sweetly. The Alpha raised his chin a little, before thinking better of arguing and bowing slightly. Charlie looked to you, before taking your hand and lifting your arm high in the air. “My champion!” she announced, and you blushed wildly as the crowd cheered again.

“Thank you, my Queen,” you replied, bowing as she released your hand.

Charlie beamed at you, before hooking her arm through yours. “My tent, champion?” It wasn’t a request, but you were glad to follow the order, trying not to poke your tongue out at Jacob as you walked away with the beautiful Alpha Queen on your arm.

The tent of the Queen was lavish and red, set a little apart from the rest of the camp. Charlie led you inside, before zipping the front shut, and turning to you with a wide smile. 

“You’re an Omega,” she said, but it didn’t sound deprecating at all. You nodded, swallowing a little. “I’ve never scented anything so sweet.” The purr in her voice was seductive as hell, and you felt butterflies swarm in your belly as she walked closer. “And this is the point where I’m hoping to hell that you’re gay.”

Joy swept through your chest like a tornado and you couldn’t help the bright smile you gave her as your dreams literally came true. “My Queen, if I wasn’t before, I am now.”

Her eyes lit up, and she pressed into you, scenting you, her nose almost flush with the tip of yours. “Call me Charlie,” she whispered, her lips descending on yours. You almost forgot to breathe as she kissed you, and her tongue pushed between your parted lips, seeking out a battle with your own. Responding with a quiet moan, you felt her fingers lace through yours, and everything in the world seemed to disappear for a second.

When she drew back, you were a little dizzy with arousal, and you swayed on the spot. Charlie was smiling still, her fingers dragging away from yours to trail up along the fabric of your tunic. The buttons popped one by one under her movements, slowly, as if she was waiting for you to object.

“I never…” you started, your cheeks darkening with your embarrassment.

“Never what?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I’ve never been with an Alpha,” you admitted. “I’m not… I’m not sure what to do.”

Charlie smiled softly, pushing your tunic off of your shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. “Let me show you,” she whispered, sliding one hand to cup your cheek, drawing you into another kiss. You moaned into her mouth, not resisting as she pushed you backwards towards the large bed, slowly stripping you of your knights costume. Willingly, you fell backwards, feeling slick coating your thighs as you spread them for her. The Alpha’s smile grew, and she placed her hands on your ankles, sliding them up to your thighs, and you held your breath. “Your scent is amazing.”

You didn’t have a chance to reply as she bent her head, licking along the sensitive skin of your thigh, lapping up the wetness there. Pants filled the room, and it took a second to realize it was you; your heart was pounding so loudly in your ears, you wondered if Charlie could hear it. If she did, she was too busy lavishing attention on your body with her tongue.

“You taste like honey.” Her tongue traced your thigh again, not stopping this time until she reached your pussy, and you clenched around nothing. “I wanna make you come, Y/N.”

“I have no objections to that, my Queen,” you murmured in a breathy tone. 

The second her tongue touched your pussy lips, you were digging your fingers into the satin sheets. Obviously, Charlie knew what she was doing better than anyone had done before when they’d gone down on you, and within seconds, you were a writhing, quivering mess. Slick was dribbling from your overstimulated cunt, and Charlie lapped it up, pleasurable moans vibrating through you.

“I’m gonna,” you cried out, disrupting your own sentence, before the climax washed through you, and Charlie thrust her tongue inside you, as far as she could go. The scream that left your throat was probably heard by most of the camp, but somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

The intense sensation ebbed away, and you opened your eyes, not even realizing you’d closed them. Charlie knelt between your legs, and she’d managed to strip while you were recovering from the amazing orgasm she’d given you.

“I never thought I’d find an Omega like you,” she purred, confidence oozing from her. “So sweet and soft…” She crawled up the length of your body, pressing you both close together and you grinned lazily. Her skin was warm against yours, her nipples hard as they rubbed over the hardened peaks of your breasts. “My chosen Knight,” she whispered. “My Omega.”

“Yours?” you asked.

“If you want to be,” she replied, capturing your mouth in a deep kiss. The taste of you was still on her tongue, and you whined into her mouth. How could you not want to be hers?

“Please,” you begged, breaking away from her lips. “Please, Alpha. Wanna be your Omega.”

Her thigh was pressed between your legs, and you couldn’t help but rut against it. Your slick coated her skin, your scent surrounding the both of you, and Charlie made a noise in her throat that was half-growl, half-whine. “Yes,” she agreed, kissing you again.

The way she touched you was driving you to distraction, and you could feel the stimulation of her thigh against your cunt making you wetter, needier. You felt empty, and for a moment, you wondered how it worked with female Alphas. It wasn’t something you’d ever concerned yourself with.

“Wait right there,” Charlie requested softly, reluctantly parting from you, but not going far. She reached under the bed, and you heard something scraping across the floor. “There’s a lack of penis in this room, so we’re gonna have to improvise,” she spoke softly, dragging something into view, and your eyes widened.

You’d never seen a cock like it. Sleek and skin shaded, with delicate ridging along the tip, almost to imitate the real thing. It was attached to a leather harness, with a secondary attachment on the other side, presumably for her. Charlie held it up, looking a little proud.

“Am I the first Omega you’ve had here?” you asked, a little afraid of the answer, and Charlie nodded gently.

“The first. I promise you,” she replied. “I’ve had this… for a while. To be honest, I never thought I’d get to use it. Didn’t think I’d be so lucky to find my Omega in the middle of a LARP weekend.”

You blushed, looking down for a second. “I thought I was gonna end up with some hulking dude for an Alpha.”

“Then the gods have smiled upon us, my knight,” Charlie said, smiling widely. “Shall I put this on?” You nodded enthusiastically, watching as she looped the belt around her delicate waist, fastening it tightly. She reached between her thighs, sliding the smaller attachment into place, and your attention was caught by the exquisite expression of bliss on her face.

“I wanna see you come,” you whispered, without even meaning to speak the words aloud.

She giggled, and the fake cock jumped a little at the motion. “Good thing this works for both of us then, huh?” Her fingers danced over your thigh as she moved closer, and you arched in reaction as her fingertips grazed your pussy. “Have you ever had anything inside you, pretty Omega?”

You swallowed, nodding. “I’ve… I’ve got a fake one. F-for my heats.”

Charlie hummed in appreciation. “I think I’d like to see that one day. Watch you fuck yourself through your heat.” She bent her head, sucking one hard nipple into her mouth and you whimpered. “But you want my mark, right now, don’t you? Want me to fuck you until you’re coming undone on me?”

You nodded again, sucking in a breath as she switched to your other breast. “Wanna ride you,” you murmured, and Charlie pulled her head up, looking at you with a mixture of surprise and lust. “If I may, my Queen.”

“How could I resist a request like that?” she quipped, before climbing over your legs, situating herself on her back. You rolled onto your front, pushing up onto your hands and knees, straddling her calves as you contemplated the thick, pink cock in front of you. There was a temptation to suck it, but it wouldn’t really give her any satisfaction, and wouldn’t taste as good as her pussy.

Maybe she’d let you eat her out later.

“Let me watch you sink down on me,” Charlie urged, and you smiled, moving further up her body, pushing yourself up with one foot to position the tip of the cock at your entrance. Her eyes were glued to your pussy as you slowly sank down, gasping at the full sensation, and it must have pushed the other side further into her as she mimicked the sound.

Neither of you spoke as you started to move almost immediately, the natural Omega lubrication of your body providing little discomfort, and you could already feel the blossoming of your need to mate, your need to be claimed, spiralling in your core. You kept your movements fluid, but hard enough to make sure that Charlie was getting off on it too, and she clutched at your thighs, digging her nails in a little.

“Just like that,” she whispered, and you grinned, before yelping as she grabbed your breasts, kneading them, rolling the nipples between her fingers. “Make yourself come, Omega.”

The dirty talk was enough to spur you on, to ignore the burning sensation in your thighs. You were panting heavily, making little whines and whimpers that echoed in the tent. Charlie moved, rocking her hips up into you, increasing the sensations flooding your insides, encouraging the filthy little noises you were making.

She came before you did, bucking up hard enough to slam the cock into your g-spot, and you cried out with her, both of you grinding together until the pressure inside you snapped.

You collapsed as you rode out your climax, and Charlie held you tight, licking the sweat from your throat before biting you softly. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough to make the Omega part of you rejoice at being claimed, at  _ belonging  _ to someone. There was a moment where she didn’t let go, and you simply relaxed in her hold, letting the pleasure ebb away from your body.

When she parted from you, neither of you wanted to move. Her light chuckle made you shift and look up at her. “You okay?” she asked, pushing hair from your face. 

“Perfect,” you replied, smiling at her, nuzzling into her shoulder. “More perfect than I thought I could be.”

“We don’t have to finish the weekend, you know. We could skip out.”

You contemplated it, realising that you’d almost forgotten about the LARP event in the throes of passion. “No. We’ll finish the event. My heat is due next week. We can make the most of this then.”

Charlie smiled, kissing you softly, and you tried not to think about the complexities of what you’d signed up for. You didn’t really know this woman, and she didn’t really know you. But there was something there, a spark that you couldn’t ignore.

LARPing had been the main adventure, or it was supposed to be. Now you found yourself on an entirely different one… and you couldn’t wait to find out where it took you.


End file.
